A technology of connecting an electronic camera directly to an image output device such as a printer or a display without through a computer or the like to perform image output has been considered. By such a technology, user's operations can be simplified. For example, in the invention of patent document 1, an electronic camera is connected directly to a printer to perform image output. In this invention, a lossy compressed image is transferred from an electronic camera to a printer, and the image is decompressed and output by the printer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73289